Nakano Yurika
Warning do not try to skip any types on her wiki page when you're reading her info! So hope you're not her victim... :) Known as Yurika-Chan She's so dangerous yandere in Buraza Town so there's no way to make her go down! She were in love with Taro Yamada at first meeting when she were in her cloak.... She were crying and suddenly she saw Taro Yamada... Taro Yamada wiped Nakano's tears and Taro tried to pull out the hood, but Nakano Yurika starts to resisting and she runs away from Taro Yamada not for long time... And when she met Taro Yamada at Neko Cafe.... She were blushing at looking Taro Yamada and Nakano Yurika starts to walk slowly at Taro Yamada and suddenly she saw Tankoshoku Pinku..... Tankoshoku Pinku were talking with Taro Yamada about the dates and Nakano Yurika starts to get jealous on Tankoshoku Pinku and starts to giggle quietly and after the lunch time.... Nakano Yurika gets an jar called "Ebola virus" and at first she starts to sniff it for test and she fainted for 2 minutes and she gets up after 2 minutes and she starts to put that virus to syringe and she starts to laugh loud as yandere's laughter and she gets to rooftop and she saw Tankoshoku Pinku were sleeping and Nakano Yurika starts to sneaking ahead to Tankoshoku Pinku and stabs her to head and starts to press the button on syringe and ebola starts to infect Tankoshoku Pinku and 1 hour ago.... Tankoshoku Pinku starts to talk with Taro Yamada and suddenly Tankoshoku Pinku's eyes starts to get veins and after that Tankoshoku Pinku dead by getting an virus and Nakano Yurika starts to giggle with happy mood and starts to teleport the body to the incinerator for burning the corpse.... so that is how ended Tankoshoku's life.... And after this Taro Yamada were so worried about Pinku-San and Nakano Yurika gets to Taro Yamada and says something to him about how she feels on Taro Yamada and Taro Yamada didn't listened and he starts to cry out by Pinku's death and Nakano Yurika starts to look on Taro's eyes and suddenly Taro Yamada turned his head to Nakano Yurika and said "Oh! Why are you here girl!? I know you're running away from me as shy girl so do not stalk me anymore, okay?!" And Nakano Yurika starts to open her hood and Taro Yamada suddenly blushed by looking Nakano's hairstyle and Taro Yamada starts to fall in-love too and Nakano Yurika said "Oh i just wanted to ask you for stay away from other girls.... They're just an don't understand you as i am! So you're should go out with me after the school time, do you agree?" And Taro Yamada gets silence for staring at Nakano's hair and Nakano Yurika starts to go outside and she suddenly saw Aru Ishido at her path! And Aru Ishido starts saying to Nakano Yurika "Well... Well... Well! I saw you're killed an girl and were eating... Will you admire if i tell this to Taro Yamada of your homocide?" And Nakano Yurika starts to get angry and says "That's not of your business, get away from me! And don't get in my way anymore or i'll try to fight you up!" And Aru Ishido says "You can't fight againts to hunter! Because you're now my target for killing! If you're die.... Your going to be one of my trophy! If you're not gonna die.... I'll stalk you and start to hunt on you until you're die!" and Nakano Yurika said "If you don't leave me.... I'll gonna do that..." and Aru Ishido says "I promise you! I'll stalk you and start to hunt on you until you're die!" and Nakano Yurika starts to giggle with evil smirk and said "Wow... Fufufu.... So bad.... white haired boy.... You're now dead to me!" and Nakano Yurika starts to telekinesis to Aru Ishido with pulling him up and Nakano Yurika starts to hit Aru at wall 2 times and after this Nakano Yurika has left at the place of dating with Taro Yamada.......... She has many lines like an: "You're going to have a bad time" (Original: Sans Undertale line) "Don't you want to have notice me?" "Why you doesn't look at me....?" "You're an idiot! You can't get anything good times on that way!" "In this town.... It's kill or be KILLED!" (Original: Flowey The Flower Undertale line) "Fufu.... I love you, so much... Why you doesn't notice me? WHY?!" "It's going to be worse if you're gonna try to kill me...." Nakano Yurika always fall in sad mood she couldn't get angry and happy if she gets.... Her eyes always sparkling when she's in happy mood... In angry mood her pupils going to glow red in her eyes.... Also there's no way to rip off her body into aparts... So if you're kill her or if she stay alive and you try to do this.... Her body can't get to be ripped off... Also if she killed an girl.... Nakano Yurika is going to eat that dead girl.... (But can't get fill by her own weight by eating something) She has no inside organs and bones because she's an demon.... All of her bones controlled by her own blood... If you're cut her... She'll die easily... But she can run off her soul! So do not try to kill or cut her! Her eyes can glow in darkness areas and she can see in darkness areas. Trivia Nakano Yurika was the second name of her... Before the anime... Her name called as "Nakajima Yuuri" as fault of male name to female in japanese... "Nakano" means in japanese "Middle Field" "Yurika" means in japanese "Beautiful Lily" "Nakano Yurika" in japanese "中野ゆりか" Every girls calls her as Aubergine and Chuunibyou Every boys always gets behind her like flies... Every yandere hunters calls her dangerous yandere girl Taro Yamada calls her Yurika-Chan Nakano Yurika couldn't have male genderbend or male version... But acting like that could. (Acting like tomboy only at genderbend, no more) Nakano Yurika is really jealous yandere girl.... "Who would call me as waifu? Fufufu" In Yandere: Past Diary some of scenes... Nakano Yurika says to Aru Ishido "Long time no see, Corn!" Her official account in google+ : https://plus.google.com/+NakanoYurika/ Category:Females Category:Yanderes